Wisps of Betrayal
by Quill of Justice
Summary: All Harry wanted was a quiet, peaceful year but once again he finds himself in the middle of a mysterious plot. With the help of a mysterious package he received, Harry starts questioning himself and the integrity of Hogwarts. AU 4th year.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am merely a person trying to fill the gap it left. This disclaimer applies to all chapter here on after.**

**PROLOGUE**

Snow gently fell from the sky, drifting down to the ground. Everything was white in the small town of Godric's Hollow. Prints in the snow led to a small graveyard which contained a hunched figure, kneeling before a tombstone. Sobs caused the figure to shake uncontrollably. Once the figure stopped weeping, he wiped the tears from his eyes and slowly rose. A quick wave of his wand created a white wreath which he set upon the grave. The figure then turned around and followed his half-covered footprints out of the graveyard. Upon reaching the gate the figure turned around and took one last look at the graveyard, pain was visible in his vibrant emerald eyes. The pain was just as strong as on that fateful day.

* * *

The autumn air was chilly as the breeze made the few leaves on the Whomping Willow stir. It was the end of the week and Harry was in the library working on a potions essay. As Harry got up and prepared to go to lunch an owl came through the open window next to his table. The owl sleek black feathers contrasted with Hedwig's white feathers, a nip from the owl brought Harry out of his musing. Harry noticed a name tag on which was written Hermes. Upon further inspection Harry discovered a brown package on Hermes' legs; taking it off Harry put it aside. Harry quickly turned back to see the Hermes fly off into the distance, the sun's rays shining off the owls coat. Harry quickly emptied the package, curious as to what was inside. Two books spilled out of the package, one seemed to be falling apart and had stains on it while the other was in pristine condition. On the first book there was the name James Charles Potter written underneath Gryffindor's faded golden lion. The other book was stark black and had the name Lily Evans written in big loopy handwriting. Harry felt tears well up into his eyes, a quick glance inside of each book showed a picture of what he thought to be his parents in first year. Swiftly putting the books into his bag with extreme care Harry ran up to the common room, intent on hiding this from the others.

* * *

The snapping of twigs brought Harry out of his memories. Looking around, Harry made sure no one could see him and took a golden snitch out of his pocket. "Hogwarts," just as Harry felt a sudden pull behind the navel, a figure move in the darkness behind the trees. Before Harry could do anything he was back in front of the doors of Hogwarts just as the delegation was entering the school for the feast.

**AN: Thanks to Dimosk for making this more presentable.**

**Published: 04/01/2014**

**Edited:04/21/2014**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster was worried you wouldn't make it back in time for the ceremony." Harry turned around to find his idol and mentor, Filius Flitwick, standing in front of him.

Harry felt a sudden irritation, "Well, I am back now so he does not have to worry about me anymore. And besides, I am not a child anymore, Professor." Harry turned around and started walking back to the common room.

"Hurry Mr. Potter, the feast is about to start." Flitwick shouted as he started his walk back to the Great Hall remembering the first time he saw Harry's true potential.

* * *

"Yes Mr. Potter, how can I help you?" Professor Flitwick said while continuing to mark the homework. The sound of a quill scratching against parchment filled the air as the young Harry tried to put his thoughts into words. Professor Flitwick sighed and put his quill down, "Now Mr. Potter what can I do for you."

"I was wondering if you could help me?" Harry asked unsure of himself.

"And what help would you require? You are not doing poorly in my classes, but that's not to say you couldn't do better." Professor Flitwick said with his eyes twinkling.

"Never mind" Harry turned around, preparing to leave the room, but Professors Flitwick's voice stopped him.

"Now Mr. Potter, I am a teacher and I am here to assist you. So please, why don't you tell me what I can do for you." Professor Flitwick did not know what it was, but he felt interested by Harry, much like he had with the young Lily Evans.

"Well professor I have heard you were a good duelist, and that you taught duels when Hogwarts still had dueling classes. I was wondering if you could teach me?" Harry asked while looking down at his feet, not having the courage to look up. Flitwick was too stunned to reply; this was the first time a student had come up to him to learn dueling. Taking Professor Flitwick's silence as a bad sign, Harry started walking towards the door. "I am sorry to have disturbed you sir, I will take leave now."

Looking at Harry's downcast face, Professor Flitwick finally found his voice and said "Wait Mr. Potter, I would be happy to teach you. I just didn't expect you to ask." Professor Flitwick got off his chair and started moving tables aside with the help of magic. "Now before we start may I ask what made you make this decision?"

"After the troll incident I realized I did not want to feel that helpless ever again. It was luck which got us out of that situation alive." Harry said excited at the prospect of learning something new. What he didn't tell the old professor was that the feeling reminded him of his time at the Dursley's.

"Now let's begin with something simple…"

* * *

Harry hurried to the Great Hall, and upon reaching it, Harry discovered the Hall to be packed. Scouting for a seat, he found one between Neville and Dean. Hurrying to the seat, Harry saw Hermione and felt his heart skip a beat. If everything went well he would tell Hermione his feelings soon.

As Harry sat down he turned his attention to a prefect who was glaring at him. "Can I help you?" Harry saw the prefect roll his eyes.

"Yes Potter, you can. Next time don't be late and remember that all the Gryffindors are to come together. Just because you're a celebrity doesn't give you the right to special treatment." Harry gave the prefect an unabated look before turning away to look at the visitors.

The Bulgarians reminded Harry of cave men, it was as if they had just come out of the past. They were always silent, brooding, with heavy brows. There was one boy who did not appear to be as foolish as the others. He had a calculating look, and looked familiar, but Harry could not place his finger on it.

Harry turned his head towards the Ravenclaw table, upon which sat the French delegation. All of them were self-absorbed; each was holding a compact mirror and applying touch-ups. There was one who sat away from everyone else and appeared to be toying with her food. At least there was one who wasn't a self-absorbed prick. Harry saw her turn to the girl next to her and say "This food is how do the Anglais say eet, disgusteeng.'' Harry quickly turned his head shocked at what the girl said. He didn't see the girl give him a curious glance before turning away.

"So Neville, who do you think is going to be Hogwarts champion?" Harry said trying to make small talk.

"Well, it doesn't matter does it?" At the incredulous looks of Dean and Seamus he continued, "I mean a Gryffindor would be nice but as long as it is someone who is worthy." Neville answered turning from his food to look at Harry.

"I guess that's true.'' Harry turned to ask Dean, but found him staring at something. Upon looking, that something turned out to be a someone, more specifically, the same girl who had been complaining. A hard nudge brought Dean back to reality.

"What?" He said irritated at having been bothered by Harry.

"You were staring," Harry said bluntly.

"What?"

"I said, you were staring," Harry repeated, this time a little slower.

"Oh, sorry," Dean apologized while rubbing his head sheepishly. "It's hard, she's so fit."

"Don't worry; I can see why you were staring. I don't agree, but I understand." Harry saw Dean once again not paying attention. Harry looked at the girl to find her staring at him, turning away from her; he turned his attention to Dumbledore who had stood up. Harry could feel the tension in the air as people awaited for the champions to be chosen. The chattering died down as Dumbledore used wandless magic to dim the candles.

"Now has come the time that you all have been waiting for. It is time to pick the champions for the Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledore turned toward the Goblet as it shone blue. The sound of fire crackling filled the room as a piece of parchment flew out. "The Champion of Drumstrang is Viktor Krum." Applause filled the room, the calculating boy stood and confidently walked to the anteroom.

Another parchment flew out as the applause died down. "The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory," a thunderous applause and cheering broke out in the Great Hall, the loudest being the Hufflepuff table. A good looking boy stood up. The boy looked familiar and upon further scrutiny Harry remembered the boy from a quidditch match.

Once the applause died down Dumbledore announced the next name, "The Champion of Beauxbaton is Fleur Delacour." Harry looked at the French delegation and was surprised to find a many of the girls crying, what surprised him even more was the girl who stood up was the one who had called Hogwarts food "disgusteeng". He had thought that the Goblet would have picked someone more fitting, not that he would know who was worthy at Beauxbaton.

"Harry Potter" called out Dumbledore in a calm tone.

A hard nudge from Dean brought Harry back to reality. "Just returning the favor." Harry gave him a curious look. Dean nodded towards the Headmaster, and to his surprise, he found everyone staring at him. "Your name came out of the Goblet," Dean whispered before pushing Harry up. Harry felt numbness spread through his body. His brain tried to quickly process everything, but was having trouble.

With a Herculean effort Harry shuffled his way to the anteroom. Slowly the whispers started, increasing in volume until accusations of being a cheat and fraud were hurled at Harry. As if that wasn't enough, even the guest schools were looking at him with disdain. Harry felt like the scum of the worst kind, upon reaching the door, he turned around and looked toward Ron and Hermione for support. He was not stunned to see Ron's rage-filled face, but was taken aback upon noticing Hermione's disappointment. Hermione's distaste saddened Harry most of all, as he had just started fancying her. Slowly turning to face the door, Harry felt his heart fall at the faces of his best friends. Upon entering the anteroom he received curious looks from all the champions.

"Do zey want us back?" Asked the French Champion. Not even acknowledging the question, Harry continued walking until he reached the grand fireplace.

The opening of the doors announced the presence of Ludo Bagman, the loud announcer. "Fantastic, what a twist," he said loudly with a look of curiosity on his face. "Gentlemen and Lady," he said looking at Fleur pointedly, "It is my immense pleasure to introduce our fourth champion."

Looks of inquisitiveness passed on the faces of the other champions. Fleur was the first to break the deafening silence, "Haha, very funny."

The smile on Bagman's face turned into a full blown laugh, "I can assure you Ms. Delacour that I do not jest."

A sudden shuffling of feet announced the arrival of Dumbledore and the others. "Madame Maxine, zey are saying zat zhere is a fourth champion." Fleur said in a scandalous voice. Looks of outrage could be seen on the faces of the heads of Beauxbatons and Drumstrang.

"Dumbly-dorr, surely zhere must be a mistake, zhis cannot happen, he cannot compete in the tournament." Madame Maxime haughtily declared, looking at Harry as if he were inferior. Fleur was nodding agreement behind her.

"I would like to be informed on what is happening here Dumbledore. I would have thought you; the greatest wizard of all time would be able to stop a small child from entering the tournament." Karkaroff said with contempt. "Maybe you thought that giving Hogwarts another champion will help your chances."

"Are you implying that Dumbledore used Dark Magic to get another Hogwarts student into the tournament?" Moody inquired, stepping out of the shadows.

"SILENCE!" shouted Dumbledore, stringing a little magic into his voice to project it. Everyone in the room turned towards the headmaster, surprised at his tone. The frail-looking headmaster turned to look at Harry, "Now Harry, did you put your name into the goblet?"

"No sir," whispered Harry, pale at the realization of what had happened. He was a part of the tournament; the same tournament that was shut down because of its death toll.

"Did you get an older student to put in your name?" asked Dumbledore, with a piercing glare.

"No sir," mumbled Harry turning back to watch the log burn in the flames, "I just wanted to have a quiet year for once."

"Albus, the boy is clearly lying, all he has ever done since entering this school is show disregard for the rules and the safety of others." Severus Snape said to Dumbledore.

Upon hearing this, Harry felt the blood rush to his cheeks. How could they say he went looking for trouble? A fire lit in his chest, his sense of justice ablaze. "Now Severus, you know children have a knack for finding trouble, some more than others," chided Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling while staring at Harry. Harry felt his anger rising, wishing to break free. They were embarrassing him in front of the other champions. Not that he cared what the others thought. But it remained a matter of pride.

"Maybe you made a mistake Dumbly-dorr, perhaps zhe line was not as fool proof as you zought." Madame Maxine rested her large hand on the shoulder of her champion.

"That is a possibility Madame," Dumbledore said modestly.

"Regardless of what cause was, this is embarrassing Dumbledore. I thought we had agreed on a set of rules and not even a month into our visit you have broken them. I have half a mind to pack and leave, at this very moment." Karkaroff stated, taking advantage of the situation to humiliate the headmaster. "And I am sure that I am speaking for both schools when I say unless both Drumstrang and Beauxbatons get another champion, we will be leaving."

A laugh could be heard filling the room, Harry turned from watching the fire to see Moody's eye spinning in its socket. "Those are empty threats Karkaroff, as you know as well as your counterparts, that once your students have entered they cannot withdraw unless they find their magic is of no importance. I hear that it is quite painful to lose your magic. If you still decide to go, let me know, I would like to see how long your student lasts." Moody rebutted to a livid Karkaroff. Harry quickly turned around at this to face the other people in the room. His anger was reaching a new high, pounding in his head, screaming to break out of his chest. Here he was entered into a dangerous tournament and all they could talk about was what was fair to the rules.

Out of the corner of his eyes Harry saw Krum put a hand on Karkaroff's shoulder and pull him back. After finishing their discussion Karkaroff stepped back into place, while Krum continued to watch the discussion keenly. Harry turned his head to person who was speaking, who just happened to be the frenchie.

"From what I have heard zhis little boy always gets into trouble. Why should we trust heem now?" Fleur asked disdainfully, while looking at Harry.

"SHUT UP!" Harry's eyes filled with anger, his normally vibrant emerald eyes turned to the shade of a dimly lit forest. Turning towards the headmaster, Harry let all his pent up anger out "How can you stand here and talk about what's fair while my life is on the line? You say this is the safest school in all of Britain, but every year I have to go through a tremendous ordeal. After all I have gone through, you let these people say that I am a liar and go on to call me a child with a knack for finding trouble." Everyone was shocked at how the small boy was talking to the most powerful wizard alive.

"Now Mr. Potter, you are being unreasonable. The headmaster tries his best to keep the students safe. You should apologize." Professor McGonagall instructed, whilst giving Harry a glare. Harry felt his heart drop; he had thought that McGonagall of all people would support him.

"Zhis little boy is zhe famous Harry Potter, I would have zought that he would have looked more masculine. How disappointed I am." Fleur gave Harry another look of disdain and turned her head away from him, her nose held high.

"You think I care what a frenchie like you thinks?" Harry snorted, Moody could be seen trying to suppress a smile while looks of outrage passed over the faces of others. Fleur was left with her jaw open, surprised at the way Harry spoke.

"Now Harry, my boy, that is no way to treat guests. You should apologize," Dumbledore chastised. Harry's eyes turned darker, the last of the light in the forest disappearing. The temperature in the room felt like it had dropped a few degrees.

"What did you say Headmaster? I should apologize? You know what I think, Headmaster?" Perhaps it is time you retire. When you do I will step forward and apologize in front of the whole school. Till then, I will take your leave." Harry spat, as he confidently walked to the door, turning around just at the exit and looked at Snape. "By the way professor, Lily would be truly disappointed," and with that he walked out of the room. Questioning glances were given to Snape as a look of hurt quickly passed over him, unseen by many people. Snape's face was scrunched up in concentration, deep in thought.

"Merlin, what have you done Albus, the boy had gone to visit his parent's grave today and all of us ripped into him for something he hadn't done." The color from Snape's face left at the comments of the short charms professor, making his already pale face paler. "How could you forget what date it was today?"

"Does it matter what date it is, the boy cheated and now Hogwarts has an extra chance to win the tournament," Karkaroff said distastefully.

"Karkaroff, surely you have something in that noggin of yours, but then again you did choose to join the Dark Lord. Perhaps a history lesson is in order." Moody said surprising even Dumbledore. "Today is October 31, the date that the boy's parents were killed in cold-blooded murder. So forgive me for thinking that the boy would not enter the tournament on a date that he was not even here.

"I have had enough of zhis. Allons-y Fleur, nous avons mieux à faire." Madame Maxime said as she grabbed Fleur and led her out of the room.

"Let us go Viktor, we shall not stay here any longer." Karkaroff said in a condescending tone, looking at Dumbledore disapprovingly. Slowly everyone exited, leaving only Dumbledore.

* * *

The clouds rumbled as the rain splattered against the lake, rippling the smooth surface of the water. Rain hit the gloomy figure sitting by the shore, slowly streaking down his face. Harry Potter was looking at the lake as he tried to bridle the stallion of anger within him. A loud shout resonated on the grounds of Hogwarts, as a large amount of magic was released. The castle shook from the blast. Harry felt his knees buckle as his shout turned to sobs. He felt himself go weak and slowly sank into the ground. His vision became blurred as his eyes grew heavy, the last thing he saw was the world light up before he fell into blissful darkness.

* * *

**AN: Wow! Such a heavy weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I hope this chapter isn't disappointing, truthfully I, myself, am not truly 100% satisfied with this chapter so I will come back to it and make some edits later on. Once again thanks to Dimosk for making my mad rambling turn into something more presentable. Also I hope this is a good length for those who did not like the length of the prologue.**

**Published: 04/21/2014**


End file.
